Crusade Cont Series
by Inu Anime Girl
Summary: Join Captian Matthew Gideon and his crew while they race against the clock to find a cure for the plauge. Future Pairs may be ExM MxD GxOC rating may change in later chapters.
1. Episode 14 Why? Prolouge

Disclaimer- oh do I wish I own it but alas I don't

IAG- hehe I've watched Crusade and Babylon 5 five times over so I know it really well…

Prologue

"Mayday I repeat mayday requesting help…….ugh hell with code. SOS! Is anyone out there my ship is damaged if I don't get some help soon, in less than 3 hours I'm going to die!……computer send distress call ……and enter code to leave hyperspace."

The advanced computer gave a little ding and the young technomage looked around her black ship……..

"Computer show me the damage."

Scanning the morbid information she kept a hand securely against her stomach glancing down she could already see the warm blood oozing through her hands.

Leaving hyperspace she didn't even know what quadra(sp?) she was in……. the computer gave another ding.

"Unidentified ship located 6.5 miles and closing."

"Enough power to hail?"

"Negative."

"Figures."

Prologue Part 2

"And I don't give a damn Mr. Eilerson if our schedulers clash but the mission come FIRST and I don't care what the hell your superiors say because they can shove it right up there-"

"I hate to bother you sir but intercepting a distress call" Lieutenant Matheson interrupted.

"Go ahead play it."

"Mayday I repeat mayday requesting help…….ugh hell with code. SOS! Is anyone out there my ship is damaged if I don't get some help soon, in less than 3 hours I'm going to die!" A female voice echoed through the bridge.

"Well that is surely……colorful" Max commented.

"How far is the ship" Caption Gideon. Asked.

"Around 8 miles sir."

"Put on screen."

"Yes sir."

"Is that….no that's a technomage ship" Matthew exclaimed recognizing the black paper airplane looking design.

Max got 'that' look on his face "Captain do you realize what a find this is we could study it and of course send it back to Mars….but who knows what valuable information could be on that ship I mean we could-"

"Max shut the hell up…..Lieutenant what's her current condition?"

"Appears to be damage ……..well to be blunt sir we know nothing about their design so we don't know what's what."

"Understood, Matheson alert Galen to meet us in the docking bay we're taking her aboard and alert security and medical team to meet us down there too."

"Yes sir"

"And us course I'm coming too ….there might be a unknown alien aboard or-"

"If Mr. Eilerson tries to leave sustain him" Matthew ordered. "Matheson come with me."

End Beginning

IAG- this is when the opening credits would be I'm trying to make this like the show and all that. REVIEW no flames


	2. Why? Part 1

Disclaimer- I only own Adella oh but do I wish I owned more

"Now Matthew why have you called me-…oh why that is interesting," the technomage commented seeing the obvious craft next to his own.

Galen looked to the Captain who was observing the damaged ship "Matthew you know you can't get in."

"You're late" Matthew stated bluntly he didn't have to tell Galen he had tried to get in.

"I'll have you know I had a bit of trouble getting here but to the point was anyone on it?"

"Yes a girl she's in med bay right now she had a knife wound to the stomach."

"I see would you mind if I went to see her?"

"No that's why I called you here I thought it would be better if you asked what happened being you're both technomages."

Med bay

"How is she doctor?" the Captain asked Dr. Sarah Chambers.

"Well her condition is currently stabilized luckily the cut wasn't that deep."

Galen looked beyond them both as he neared the area. Now seeing the girl clearly his eyes widened in momentary shock at the girl "Adella………" he quietly voiced completely stunned.

"What? you're saying you know her?" Matthew looked over at his friend.

Galen turned his head to Matthew though eyes were still locked to the alleged Adella "yes she………she was related to Isabel."

Matthew's face darkened slightly at the mention of the only reason Galen would betray and lie to him he shook off that thought. "Well if you know her than talking to her should be no problem…she's not speaking to us," Sarah said looking at the Captain to Galen.

"No I would suppose not……… this will be pleasant," he mumbled under his breath.

"Huh you say something," Matthew asked.

"No nothing at all" Galen said lightly.

"Doctor patient 2 in iso lab is reacting to the drugs" a nurse said rushing over.

"I told you only 2 cc's" Sarah said going with them.

Matthew turned back to Galen to see he was gone.

Looking up at the ceiling she heard someone come in "just as I told the doctor earlier I will not answer any questions."

"That's not very polite."

In one sharp motion she sat up in shock and looked at the person who had just entered "Galen?"

Galen gave a curt nod as her amethyst eyes darkened at him.

"What are you doing here?" she snapped.

"Well I'm a part of this crew but I could ask you the same thing."

"If I had known that you were on this ship I would have rather died _murderer_."

Wincing at her cruel words he clenched his fist "as I have told you time and -."

"Get out" she hissed.

"Wait Adella."

"Don't say my name like you're my friend you murderer!" she screamed.

"Adella calm down!"

"MURDERER!" she screamed raising her hand, blue electricity growing in her palm.

"Galen what the hell is going on" Matthew yelled running in.

"I recommend we take our leave…. now" Galen dragged Matthew out as blue energy whizzed past there heads.

Matthew looked at the melting wall in front of them then at Galen "Galen………..you're explaining this to me…now."

"I thought I had mentioned that…. she hates me."

"Well that information would have been helpful, but I thought you said that she was well…. I would have thought…"

"That we were friends…" Galen brushed himself off and began to walk down a hallway with Matthew close behind him. "We were a long time ago before Isabel's death, they were cousins…but they were very close. Adella sort of blames me for Isabel's death and thinks I somehow caused her to die."

"Oh…look I'm sorry if-"

"There's nothing to be sorry about…do you know where her ship came from?"

"No but I was talking to Sarah and she said the knife's origin from what she can tell is like nothing we've ever seen."

Galen snorted "that figures."

"Come again."

"Oh Adella has always had such a thirst for knowing well…. everything. She had left the order years ago because she wanted to explore and be involved in everything. In fact I would almost bet she's trying to find a cure for earth."

"How would she even know about it?"

"Well she finds information fast she's one of the few 'sane' people who explore hyperspace."

"She what?"

"She explores hyperspace, in fact I bet that's how she got here hours ago she could have been galaxies away."

Galen sharply turned to see a marble sized glowing orb floating through the air at them.

"Captain!" Sarah was running down at them "the girl sent a orb of-…oh I see you already found it."

The black orb circled the Captain a few times than closed in on Galen a small 'zzztt' noise was heard.

"Ow say that really hurt" Galen rubbed where the orb 'stung' him.

"It doesn't seem to like you much" Sarah stated.

"Apparently."

The orb closed in on Matthew "I'm ready to talk" the voice came from the orb.

"Well it looks like we'll get some questions answered."

"If she doesn't kill you first" Galen muttered.

TBC

IAG- sorry for the strange chapt…writer's block (and my anime fanfics are keeping me busy!)


	3. Why? Part 2

**IAG- well here's the third part, I must say I'm disappointed at how little there are of both Crusade and more important Babylon 5 which I though where the best sci-fi stories in all the world. Thanks for the reviews ;)**

**Nannon- thanks **

**Lilandriel- of course I'll keep going and thanks I want this to be well set up**

They walked down back to med bay, "look Matthew I'm telling you this isn't a good idea," Galen stated.

They were next to the maintenance workers trying to fix the melted wall, handiwork of Adella.

"Galen could you wait over there for a moment I have to talk to you about something" Sarah asked.

"Yes of course, unlike some I don't want my head blown off by a mood swinging techno mage" Galen replied going over to one of the desks looking at different antibiotics.

As Matthew moved to enter the room Sarah stopped him "Captain if I may ask, why are you so interested in this girl?"

"Officially, Galen told me she's explored hyperspace and who knows what else. Information from her could be very useful for trying to find a cure. Now unofficially…. I'm just interested this…girl…. has Galen acting nervous, annoyed, and plain old cranky as I have never seen him before" Matthew replied grinning.

"So in short you want to mess with Galen's personal life?"

"Doctor how can you say such a thing?"

"Forget I said anything" she retorted quickly as they exchanged smiles then walked back over to Galen.

"Galen?" Sarah asked.

"Yes doctor?"

"That girl…she had the same technology on her back the same as you, so are you going to tell me what the hell it is or do I have to report it" she said sternly.

"It's..What gives us our knowledge…and 'magic' " Galen replied simply.

Matthew stopped short thinking about something that had really made him interested in the girl.

_Flashback_

_Matthew opened the apocalypse box and watched as it glowed._

"_I don't know where to go next, we're going to sector 294, we've heard some rumors about it but I'm not sure.."_

"_Coming" it replied._

"_Coming? What's coming?!" _

_There was no answer as the box stopped glowing…._

_End Of Flashback_

Knocking on the wall, Adella looked up "you can come in" she said politely.

"Hello I'm Captain-"

"Matthew Gideon yes I know my name is Adella."

"You said you were er ready to talk?"

"Why is _he_ on your ship?" she asked tartly.

"You mean Galen? Well he said he wanted to help and-"

"No I mean _why_? Is it you? Are you something special?"

"What are you talking about" Matthew asked confused.

"Oh never mind but I might as well tell you that I have been trying to help find a cure for Earth during my travels…I don't have much else to do you see.."

Matthew stared as her amazed and struck.

"And while I was in a certain area I came across a planet called Dru'lyua it's home to the Lyua's. Interesting people actually…..but they have some astounding medical information and great contacts. So I went to try and find out what I could but….." she motioned to her stomach "you can figure out the rest."

"So you think that their information could help?"

"In a word….maybe.. But it's worth a shot…."

"I'll have to talk it over with my people but…I do think it's worth a shot.."

"Captain I need to run some scans on her" Sarah said entering the room.

Matthew entered and started to walk back to the bridge with Galen.

'Well" Galen asked.

"She says she has some useful information I'm going to talk it over with everyone.."

"Hm I see…." Galen said nonchalantly.

Matthew stopped Galen "look Galen at first it was strange now the way you're acting is just plain old annoying and-"

"Max annoying or Tracy annoying?"

Matthew sighed "um Max annoying, but anyway even if you hate each other at least make a agreement-"

"Oo I don't much like the sound of that me like Max.."

"So that one of you doesn't blow my ship to pieces-"

"I mean Max is one of a kind and to think that I-"

"Galen!"

"Yes, yes I heard I'll go I'll go…" Galen turned to go back to med bay.

Matthew started to walk away then stopped "Galen?"

"Yes Matthew?"

"Don't melt anymore walls….it's a pain in the ass.."

………………………………………………………………………………

"Adella if I come in will you try and kill me?" Galen asked a safe distance away.

"Maybe…" Adella said in a serious tone.

"Very well I shall take my chances" Galen carfully walked in.

Icy glare "murderer.."

Making a frustrated noise he sat down on the edge of her bed "I am not a murderer! And Matthew has asked that we do not melt anymore walls.."

Looking over at him she studied him "why are you helping him?"

Rolling his eyes Galen sighed "beside the obvious reason of saving Earth?"

"You could do that anywhere…"

"Matthew…. he has a destiny…" he said in a serious tone "and he has a serious problem of getting stuck in sticky situations. So I have taken it upon myself to help him out."

"I didn't know you left the order…or did they finally come out of hiding?"

"No they are still there…. you know that as well as I do…. I got kicked out.."

"You did? Why?"

"The reason is running this ship.."

"Oh…. well how is Elric.."

"Passed on…."

Stunned into silence she turned away bitterly "you seem fine considering all the death surrounding you."

Clenching his fists "do not believe you were the only one hurt by Isabel's death" he snapped.

"At least you were there when she died…. I hadn't seen her for a few months after what Master Wil-…after my teacher took me away to a different area. Then I come back and you tell me she's gone…."

"That moment is burned into my mind, the person dearest to me was taken away!"

Silent now she glared off and cracked her knuckles "I will stand you while I am here. But not for you…for that Captain I too like him to some extent…now go I wish for the throbbing in my head to stop.."

"And to think we almost made it five minutes without fighting" Galen muttered sarcastically.

**TBC**

IAG- yeah they fight a lot, I've calmed her down a bit though, next chapt will be a little more interesting when she gets out of her room…


End file.
